Hopeless
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: He'd promised they would get out of the mine. But what if he was wrong?


_(A/N: So, I don't even know where this came from or how to explain it. Just popped into my head one day and I couldn't get it out. And voilia! Many, many thanks to the amazing Ceci {CleoCorinne} for helping me get through to the ending. I couldn't have done it without you! I hope you all enjoy; Anneliese/Julian fans, please don't kill me! *They're my favorites too, I swear!*)_

Hopeless

_"We'll get out of here somehow, I promise."_

As Anneliese sat there, wrapped securely in Julian's arms, she couldn't help but wonder; what if he was wrong? The question; pushed to the back of her mind, forced its way forward; consuming her every thought with its grim reality.

"Julian," she began slowly, "What if… what if you're wrong and we don't get out of here?"

"Anneliese, don't say that." Julian spoke softly, "Things may seem hopeless now, but you never know what could happen. There's a fair chance we'll see daylight again."

"And there's also a fair chance we won't," Anneliese murmured.

Julian broke their embrace and gently placed a hand on her cheek, "Anneliese, I don't understand; usually you find a way to make the best of whatever situation you're faced with. Why choose now to give up?"

"Look around, Julian! We're trapped and no one knows we're down here!" Anneliese's eyes filled with tears, "It's just like what you said earlier; it's hopeless."

Thoroughly stunned, Julian tried to make sense of her despairing demeanor; offering a simple caress as her gentle comfort.

"I'm sorry," Anneliese said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm just not ready to-"

He cut her off, "You won't. I don't know how, but I'll get us out of here.

"You need to think more realistically."

Silence. Tense, uncomfortable silence. Julian's hand dropped from her cheek; both averted their gaze.

It was Anneliese who finally spoke. "Julian, how long have you been down here?"

"Honestly, I don't know; at least two days would be my guess." he replied.

She nodded. With every second that ticked away their time together wore thin. "Think logically for a moment. How much time would you say we have left?"

"Anneliese-" he began, his tone lightly scolding.

"Please?" the look in her eyes was almost begging, "I need to know."

Julian sighed, "The human body can only go so long without food, even less without water; and we've been down here all night…" his voice trailed off.

"So, not long then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"For that eventuality, I'm afraid so," his voice was low, almost a whisper.

Anneliese thought for a moment, "Don't you think we should make the most of what little time we might have left?" she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, "That we should live while we're alive…" her lips pressed softly to his.

"Anneliese, no." he carefully pushed her away, "We can't." _Why did that sound like such a lie to him?_

"You're lying," she stated matter-of-factly, "Your mouth may so 'no', but your eyes tell me 'yes'."

She could see right though him.

Julian looked away from her intense gaze, keeping his eyes lowered. "I'm ashamed to say so, but you're _correct._"

"We probably won't have another chance," again Anneliese tried to kiss him, "And you _do _want to it, so why refuse me?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea…"

"Think about what I said, Julian." she almost sounded demanding.

And he did, even though he knew he shouldn't. She could be right- probably _was _right. They might never get out of the mines; they'd be there for an eternity…

He took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you are right. We may never get out of here…"

They leaned closer.

"So, why waste our time wondering…" she continued his statement, their faces inches apart…

Soft and warm, their lips met…  
>...<p>

A calm, almost relaxing air settled over the mine; both Anneliese and Julian blissfully content with the somber silence of the moment. Each simply holding the other, ready to accept whatever fate had in store for them as long as they were together.

_And they were never found._

_(A/N: Gah! I'm cruel, aren't I? Why not review and tell me otherwise?)_


End file.
